


From forest to forest

by Sofin



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27863222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sofin/pseuds/Sofin
Summary: What happens when a 27 year old Swedish nurse dies and by some divine intervention her biggest life regret is heard and she is allowed a second chance at life. Read and you will find out.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue

There once was a woman with natural blond long hair, blue-green eyes and when she smiled, she showed a bit too much of her gums. She lived in a small country called Sweden. Sweden was full of beautiful lakes and forest. Outdoor was where she felt most at peace. Unless she encountered wasps chasing her during her stay in nature, then she transformed into a screaming little girl. She had a wonderful family. They were not perfect, but she loved them to pieces despite their differences. She loved helping people she cared about and making them happy.  
She worked as a nurse and did the best she could to help as many she could with limited resources. Don’t be fooled, she was in no way perfect in everything she did. Struggling with the ethical stress of not being able to help patients the best way she could because of the limited resources. She wore her heart on her sleeve and struggled with depression. Often comforting herself with food and candy when it all became too much. Which happened a bit too often for her liking. She lived a normal life until what she thought was unthinkable happened. 

A couple of months after she turned 27, she fell ill during work and had to go home. Little did she know that she was never coming back. You see, what happened was that she was contracted a virus during the global pandemic when she had to help sick patients without any safety equipment. Their health care system was overwhelmed in the beginning. Redirecting all of their resources to the intensive care wards.  
Of course she knew with her education that disease doesn’t discriminate and can kill both old and young. She had seen it before. Children dying of cancer far too soon. But like most humans we never think it could happen to ourselves. Perhaps life would be too hard to live with having the thought of death at the forefront of her mind  
In the end her body lost the fight against the virus. She felt pitiful that the way she died was lying on the floor struggling for breath. Not the nicest way to die I tell you. Her life flashed before her eyes. What she regretted most was never finding a partner to love and have a family of her own. Then she took her last breath. Her time had run out to soon. Her dead body was just an empty shell lying on the bedroom floor. She felt herself floating in a dark space, she was no longer in her body. There was no concept of time. She had no idea of how long she had been there. The last thought before she passed was all she thought about. She was deeply regretting never having a small family on her own.  
She suddenly heard a divine voice saying” It has been decided that your wish for a second chance has been granted. Do not let it go to waste!”.

To say that she was shocked was an understatement. Suddenly she was no longer floating in an empty space. Suddenly there was light again. A new chance, a new beginning. She was so excited. What will this new life bring…


	2. Chapter 1

I slowly opened my eyes. The shining sun was too bright for my eyes, so I quickly shut them again. I tried again even slower this time and my eyes adjusted. I could see a clear blue sky with a couple of clouds floating by. I heard the wind blow and making the leaves on the tree dance and sing. When I was young, I used to play that I was able to make them move with my singing to them. I heard birds chirping. I slowly sat up. The first thing I noticed was that my hand was much smaller than it was supposed to be. Then it finally hit me. I died. Struggling for breath on my kitchen floor. Regretting my life choices. I was Sophie, a 27-year-old nurse, who had died. Where the hell was I? I vaguely remember floating in a darkness before a strange voice said I was given a second chance at life.

Did I really deserve this? To be given a new chance. To try again at life. To correct my mistakes. I looked down on my body and promptly freaked out at what I saw. I was tiny! Like a child! Oh my god! Do not tell me I am a child again! This is too strange. What the hell is going on! I got up on my new two tiny legs. I started pacing back and forth. Tying to calm down but failing hard. My head hurt. I reached up to my head and touched something sticky. I saw a substance I was awfully familiar with. Blood, I was bleeding. Why was I bleeding? I started following the bloodspots on the ground on the forest trail. I must admit that this probably was not one of the smartest ideas but in my defence, I needed to find out what the hell was going on. I was a child again, bleeding, alone in a forest. I needed answers. 

I followed the blood trail to its end but was horrified with what I saw. It was a carnage. I had seen blood and dead bodies before in my nursing career. But nothing like this. It was everywhere. The worst part was that I recognised the bodies. The memories of my new body hit me. This was my parents of my new body. I remembered playing with them. Getting put to bed. Their smiles, their laugh. Then I remembered that we were attract and them telling me to run. 

I stumbled forward towards my new mom in this world. I slipped on the blood. Getting my clothes drenched in it. I had to do something. It was my new family. Family must stick together. I had to help them. I had to save them. But I was no longer a 27 year old nurse. I was a toddler with memories of being an adult. I don’t know why I did not remember this before. Perhaps my brain could not take it so young or was it the trauma of being attract that triggered it? But I had to do something! I reached my mother. I tried to put my hands on the bleeding stab wound in her stomach. In a try to stop the bleeding. But my hands were to small and I was to late. She was already dead. I looked over to see my father. His head was detached from his body. 

I couldn’t take it anymore. I vomited. When I had emptied my stomach content and bile I started wailing. Big tears falling down my face. I screamed and cried. Life was so unfair. First, I died young. Leaving behind my parents and siblings. Then I by some divine intervention manage to get a new chance only to have my new family brutally murder. Leaving my all alone with their bodies in the forest. I was a toddler for crying out load. What the hell was I supposed to do!? 

I probably should not cry because the killer might come back and finish me off. But I couldn’t control my emotions. I continued wailing. Sitting in my parents’ blood beside my stomach contents. I just couldn’t stop.

I did not know how much time had passed. When I suddenly heard something. I saw a big man with grey hair step slowly towards me. He wore a green west and a headband with some metal on it. “Hi there! What is your name?” He said sitting down on his knee to approach me.  
I did not know what to do. Would he kill me like someone did my parents? He seamed nice. Nice enough to come to talk to a crying child sitting in a pile of blood. I would just have to take a leap of faith and hope that this man would help me. He had not killed me yet at least. At least that is something. I stared at him while I contemplated my options.  
He must have seen the fear on my expression when I was contemplating my options. He continued “It is okay you don’t have to tell me your name. I can start. My name is Sakumo. I would like to help you is that okay?”. I stopped crying and gave a short nod not trusting my voice was left after all my screaming and crying. 

He gave me a small smile and asked, “Are they your parents?”. I gave another small nod and silent tears started to fall from my eyes again. He grimaced and stood up. He took out two scrolls from his pocket and my new parents body disappeared. He turned back to me and saw the look of horror on my face. He said “Its okay, you don’t have to bee afraid. I just sealed them in this so that we can bring them with us. I can’t carry all tree of you.”.

He walked back to me and bent down again asking “I need to pick you up so that we can get back to my village. Is that okay with you?” I nodded again. He picked me up like I weighed nothing and held me firmly towards his chest and started running. Suddenly he jumped up into the trees and jumped from branch to branch. I was exhausted and feel asleep in his strong arms.


	3. Chapter 2

When I woke up again, I was sleeping in someone’s arms. I felt warm and safe. I looked up and saw the man that pulled me out of a pool of my parents’ blood. I saw that he had noticed that I had woken up. I looked up and said a shyly “Hi”. He looked down at me and smiled and said “Hi, did you sleep okay” I nodded. “How do you feel?” He continued. I reply “Bad, head hurts. But my heart hurts more”. He looked sad and said “I understand, hold on a bit. Everything is going to be okay. We are soon going to get to my village. It called Konoha. The village hidden in the leaves.”. Tears started to fill in my eyes threatening to spill over and said in a small horse voice “How? Mom and Dad are gone I’m all alone”. The tears started falling and he responded, “We will figure something out.”. He continued running. Jumping from tree to tree. In the distance I saw a big gate. I slowly started to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Piece by piece.

“We are finally here.” He said as we reached the gate. He stopped and exchanged a few words with the gatekeepers. The gatekeepers looked at me funny. It could be because I was still covered in my parents’ dried blood. He ran on the rooftops towards a tall round building. When we got there, we were let into a room with an old man in it.

He looked stern and said “Hatake report”. Sakumo bowed still caring the small child and started reporting “During my run back after my completed mission I heard a child crying in the middle of our forest. I took a detour to investigate and found this child crying sitting in her parents’ blood. Her parents were murdered. It looked like they were ambushed on the way to Konoha. I suspect that they are Uzumaki that survived the fall of Uzu and where trying to reach Konoha as the alliance still stands. Here are her parent’s bodies so that they could be investigated.”.

The old man called Hokage accepted the scrolls. Sakumo continued “She has a head injury, so I ask for your permission to take her to the hospital and healed. I would ask that the appropriate procedures for her asylum application can be continued after she is in better health as she cannot be older than two years old.”.

“I will allow that Hatake but you will be responsible for her until we can get thru her application process. Understood?” The Hokage responded.

“Understood Hokage-sama.” Sakumo bowed and took off to the hospital with the me still in his arm. I felt quite dazed I was starting to form a theory. But it couldn’t be true, could it? It was to absurd.

When we got to the hospital Sakumo checked me in. As I was covered in blood, even if it mostly wasn’t mine, I got seen by a medical ninja immediately. We were taken to a examination room and Sakumo put me down. At first, I was calm but when the medical ninjas hands began to glow with green medical heeling jutsu I freaked out and threw myself at Sakumo. 

Sakumo hugged me whispering reassurances in my ear, but I couldn’t hear him. All the puzzle pieces finally fit together in my mind. I had been reborn into a manga I read in my teenage years. I was reborn into the world of Naruto, sad backstory and all. The final straw was the glowing hands. It could not be denied no matter how hard I tried. Oh, fuck me I thought and did the only sensible thing to do in my new small exhausted and overwhelmed body. I fainted.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for all the kudos and the bookmarks. Just wow! Please leave a comment to let you know what you think. :D Without futher ado let's begin.

It had been a week since I came to Konoha. After the initial meeting with the Hokage I had been stuck in a hospital room.  
Pro tip to self. Stop fainting when your freaking out. It only gets you stuck longer in a hospital bed. Especially when your supposed to be a traumatised child. I would be lying if I said that I had come to terms with my new lot in life. I had thought about it constantly since I woke up after my first fainting spell. But hey, it always could be worse! At least I am not in Kiri.  
But all positive thought aside. I was in an entirely new word. All that I ever knew was gone, and I somehow ended up in what I thought was a fantasy world. The same fantasy world that I would escape to during my teenage years. But it no longer was a fantasy world. They were real people, and they were not two-dimensional manga characters. At least not anymore.  
From what I could remember this was a world plagued by war and conflict. I never had to experience war where I lived. Swedish people used to proudly say that we were a neutral country that stayed out of war and conflict. At least in the most recent centuries. You could also be of that opinion that we were cowards during the last world war. Because our government allowed German soldiers to be transported thru our country on our railway during world war two. Our neighbouring countries where invaded. I was blessed to personally never had to live thru war.  
Both my grandmother from Austria and my grandfather from Norway were not so lucky. They lived through world war two. My grandmothers house was bombed and the only thing that made it without breaking was the empty wine bottles on the attic that were scattered in her childhood garden. They had no choice but to flee the only home she had ever known. Her little brother was so traumatised that he stopped talking until years after the war was over. My grandfather could not go to university in his home country because all the universities had been bombed to pieces. He met my grandma when he studied abroad.  
All crappy circumstances aside I should consider myself lucky. I had somehow managed to been granted asylum and citizenship of the leaf village. Guess it works out being small and looking innocent. According to the village’s investigation into my parents’ horrible demise they were targeted because they were Uzumaki. With a simple DNA test, they confirmed my identity. My new tiny body was from the Uzumaki clan. I was so relived that I was not being sent away. I was under no misconception that I would be able to survive on my own outside the village. I may remember my past life, but I was tiny, afraid and all alone.  
I missed my old family. But I had realized that it was better to be alive in a strange new place rather than floating in an empty space. The old me was dead. The empty shell of my old body was left lying on the floor in my two-bedroom apartment. It was empty. I was not there anymore. What makes me, well me, was not there. I had seen and taken care of people who had passed on before in my job as a nurse. I had even made the hard phone call of telling loved ones that their family had passed away. You never get used to telling people that kind of bad news. But you get used to taking care of dead bodies.  
I had been given a new chance. Don’t ask my why or how. I had absolutely no idea. But I was going to do the best I could with what I had been given. Unfortunately that did not stop me from feeling completely alone and afraid of what will happen.  
Apparently, my new clan had been hunted down since the fall of our village. There were a few of us left. Since the leaf village establishment, with the union of the first Hokage Senju Hasirama and Uzumaki Mito, the two villages have been allies. Even after the fall of Uzu, the agreement written into the leaf village constitution granted residents from Uzu dual citizenship. That calmed me down a little bit. At least they would not throw me out. At least I hoped they wouldn’t.

You would think that I would be comfortable in a hospital environment with my previous carrier. Let me shut that down quick. It feels so wrong being a patient in a hospital bed. I am supposed to be on the other side, helping patients.  
It felt even weirder being a child. I have no idea what was going to happen, and it scared me senseless. Let me tell you that working as a nurse turns you into a control freak. You must be, otherwise you risk hurting your patients instead of helping them. You must eliminate the risk of human mistakes as much as possible. It felt so weird to not have control over anything anymore.  
It doesn’t help that I feel and act like a child. Even though I have memories of being a grown independent woman it doesn’t help much being stuck in a two almost tree year old brain. I suddenly had many childish impulses, that I previously to my new predicament thought that I would never experience again. I had always enjoyed being a little childish sometimes. Like watching Disneymovies or Moomin when I was sick. 

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening. In walked the man that saved me from the pool of my parents’ blood and took me to the leaf village. He walked up to my hospital bed and sat down on the visiting chair beside my bed. He said “ Hi Uzu-chan! I am afraid that none of your relatives are in the village at the moment. So, the Hokage decided that you will be staying with me and my child Kakashi for a little bit until they get back. Is that okay?”. 

It took me a couple of seconds to gather my thoughts. I was going to stay with the man that saved me, for a little while at least. That was better than expected. At least I knew that he seemed kind. I replied “Yes, that’s okey. Can we go now? I don’t want to stay here.”. He gave me a kind smile, reached out his hand towards mine and said, “Lets go Uzu-chan!”.  
I took his hand and we walked out of the hospital together. His big hand held my small one gently. It felt warm and strong. I could only hope that everything would work out okey. I couldn’t stop the tiny smile that crept up on my face when walking to my new temporary home. I felt a small flicker of hope light up inside me. Maybe, just maybe everything would be okay.


	5. Chapter 4

My name was no longer Sophie Andersson. It now was Uzumaki Sen. Kind of fitting since the name Sen means fairy of wood. I had always loved the forest and the sea. The name Uzumaki means whirlpool. At least my name contains two parts of what I love. Not so sure about the fairy part. It is kind of was a magical miracle that I was given a second chance at life, maybe that’s it?   
Ironically, Sen means late in Swedish. I had always hate being late in my last life. I could only hope that I would not pick up bad habits in this life. I hate wasting peoples time by not showing up on the agreed time. It’s simply disrespectful. 

The first time I used my new name was when I met the three-year-old Hatake Kakashi. Son of my saviour Hatake Sakumo. The Hokage had decided that I should stay with them for a little while until my relative from the Uzumaki clan would finish their current missions and get back to the village. 

Standing outside the Hatake compound that I would be staying in for a while made me nervous. I took a deep breath as Sakumo opened the door shouting “Kakashi! I’m home and I brought a guest. Come and say hi!”.

I heard light steps running toward us down the stair. A child, approximately three years old, came to a stop before me. He had grey hair and had a navy-blue t-shirt and black shorts. He said with a smile, “Welcome home dad.”. Then he observed me suspiciously and said, “Who are you?”.

I collected myself, let go of Sakumo hand and answered “Hi, I’m Sen, Uzumaki Sen.”. Kakashi gave me a short nod and asked his father, “Dad, why is she here?”.

Sakumo answered, “Kakashi, I found her on the way back from my mission. Her parents passed away. I took her back to the village and she will be staying with us for a while until her relatives get back from a mission. The Hokage gave us the mission that you and I will take care of her until then. Do you understand?”   
Kakashi’s eyes widen at the mention of my dead parents. He nodded to his father that he understood.

Sakumo continued, “Now don’t be rude Kakashi and introduce yourself”.

“Yes, dad!”. Kakashi turned his gaze back to me and said, “Hi Sen-chan, I’m Hatake Kakashi.”.

Sakumo ruffled Kakashi’s hair and said with a smile, “Well done! Can you show Sen-chan around the house and I will get started on some dinner for us? How about eggplant soup?”.

“Yes, that sounds great dad!” Kakashi replied as he reached out his hand to me. “Let’s go!”. I quickly took my shoes off and took his hand.  
He showed me the whole house. It was a big beautiful Japanese house complete with a dojo, koi pond and a beautiful garden. He tried to lead me back inside but stopped walking when he realised that I didn’t follow him. He noticed the tears that were welling up in my eyes. He walked back to me and said in a calm tone “Sen-chan, what’s wrong?”

It suddenly became all too much. Tears started falling involuntary and uncontrollably from my eyes. Looking at the beautiful garden and the pond reminded me of my childhood home.   
My parent lived on top of a mountain by the forest looking out over the sea. My dad loved working in the garden, and we had lots of fruit trees and berry bushes. We used to have picnics with grilled chicken and freshly baked baguettes on the mountaintop beside our house. I used to climb the trees in the forest. When we saw a big boat coming in the horizon. Me and my sibling used to change to our swimwear as fast as possible and run down to the water to catch the big waves. When looking at the beautiful garden and the forest in the background I was reminded of them. Oh, how I missed them. I hope that they were alright. 

I was pulled out of my depressing thoughts when Kakashi put his hand on my shoulder. He said, “Sen-chan, It’s okay. Did I make you sad? You can tell me. I won’t be mad”. 

I looked up at him thru my blurry eyes violently shaking my head back and forth. “The garden reminds me of my family. I miss them. They are dead and I can’t see them again. It hurts so bad” I managed to get out thru my tears putting my hand over my heart.

Kakashi looked a bit sad and said, “I’m sorry. Dad said that the garden was my mom’s hobby. She dead too…”.

I couldn’t control myself anymore and threw myself in his arms. He looked a bit flustered when I said still crying, “I’m sorry. It’s too sad. Everything is too sad”. He held me in a hug until I calmed down. It surprised me, maybe I shocked him to much with my emotional outbreak.

My stomach rumbled loudly. He gave me a small smile and took my hand “Come on Sen-chan. Dad should be finish with dinner soon. Maybe it will feel a little bit better after food. Dad it a good cook and he is making my favourite, eggplant soup. It’s really good! I’m sure that you will like it too.”.   
I took his hand and we walked towards the kitchen. It smelt good. I hoped Kakashi was right. I hated feeling this sad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment :)


	6. Chapter 5

The days continues to pass by. I had gotten into a routine during the day when I lived with the Hatake family. Sakumo had been given some time off to take care of me until my relatives returned to the village. I was reminded that this was a shinobi village when what we did every morning was to train for a bit.

I found it hard to go through the different katas Sakumo had Kakashi do in the morning. I was not forced to join in, but I wanted to. I had always enjoyed physical training in my past life when I got around to do it.

Life was busy, working hard and long hours left me exhausted most days. I could remember some of the movements, but it was hard to make my body to get into the positions. I loved to dance in my previous life so thinking of the katas as a choreograph dance made it a lot easier. We also played games that were similar to training. Like hide and seek. Running and playing “it” and throwing games. 

Kakashi was much better than me at everything but in my defence, he was a bit older in body at least and had trained for far longer than I had.  
I realised that this life was probably going to be less sheltered during my old childhood. I mean, I found my new parents brutally murdered. I wanted to be able to protect myself.

Did I say that I’m stubborn as a mule when I set my mind to it? During my first childhood I used to say to myself “I know I can do it” repeatedly until I succeeded in my goals. I learned to ride a bike in one day when I was five. In the end I usually managed to do the thing I set my mind to.  
I borrowed Kakashi’s old outgrown clothes. I had a navy t-shirt on and a pair of comfy black shorts. In this new Uzumaki body I had red hair. Not ginger like my little sister in my last life had in my past life. Full blown deep red. I kind of liked it.

I never coloured my old hair. First because my mom would have killed me. Well not literally, but she always wanted blond hair compared to her brown. When she got a daughter with it, she became overly attached to it. I swear she would cry when I cut my hair every time until I was 24. My new red hair just reaches down to my shoulders and I had bangs that framed my round babyface. I got to keep my blue-green eyes at least. It was the same coloured eyes staring back at me in the mirror. 

My skin was pale but have gotten a little bit tanner after training in the Konoha summer sun. But I still was considered pale. It reminded me of my pale skin back at home. Getting a tan was in style and everyone wanted to do it. Even if it was fake tan. But only having a few months a year you could be out without completely covering up not to freeze your but off made it hard to get a tan. Especially when you worked as much as I did. Sometimes when you finally got your long-awaited vacation it rained away. 

My body was still so small so that I had to take a nap to be able to make it thru the day. I usually slept under the shade of an old Oaktree. I loved it there. Not to hot like in the sun, but simply perfect during a light breeze. I sleeps like the child I was. Let’s be real it was a nap, but hey they are called powernaps for a reason. 

Kakashi already knew how to read. I unfortunately did not. Japanese was hard. Kanji even harder. Sakumo and Kakashi help me. Reading Kakashi’s old fairy tails about ninja and heroes. It was slow progress, but the stories were nice though. I liked the book “Ninja and the ice queen”. But not as nice as the first book I ever read in my previous life, “When you give an elk a muffin”. That was some high-quality writing.

It took Kakashi a couple of days to really warm up to me. Then he kind of became a little bit ´protective of me. It reminded me of my big brother in my previous life when we still were kids. It showed when we went with Sakumo to a rare outing to the children’s play park. I was a bit shy meeting new people. I hid behind Kakashi bigger body. But he took my hand and dragged me along. We played together and did not talk with any of the other kids. But I had fun with Kakashi.

Sakumo and Kakashi were genuinely nice to me. It might be because I woke up every night screaming from my nightmares. A body this young is not meant to see what I have seen both in this life and the past. 

The Hatake family gave me back my smile and ability to laugh again. At least during the day. At the small hours of the night I always woke up screaming. My dreams plagued by nightmares both from this life and my past. Sakumo and Kakashi got up and helped to calm me down every time. I felt so bad for making them do this for me often saying sorry for waking them. They just shrugged it off and comforted me. I was incredibly thankful for them.

I had a hard time to get back to sleep most nights making me tired during the day. After a couple nights Kakashi confronted me about it, and I confessed. The next night I woke up screaming after the conversation. He asked if I wanted to try to sleep in his bead with him. A smile was seen on my lips as I nodded thru my tears. When I wasn’t alone, I could go back to sleep again. Most nights after that I ended up in Kakashi’s bead. The nightmare became a bit more bearable after that.

Time passed quickly and suddenly an entire month had passed when I heard a knock on the front door. Sakumo opened it to reveal a woman with long red hair. I promptly froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment :)
> 
> I got a comment regarding spelling and it made my day! Please do not hesitate to leave a comment. I'm dyslectic and do not have a proof-reader other than myself. I do my best but English being my second language things will unfortunately slip thru despite my best efforts. If you point something out. I will fix it. I have fixed the pointed-out spelling errors on all chapters until now. :) I got a comment regarding spelling and it made my day! Please do not hesitate to leave a comment. I'm dyslectic and do not have a proof-reader other than myself. I do my best but English being my second language things will unfortunately slip thru despite my best efforts. If you point something out. I will fix it. I have fixed the pointed-out spelling errors on all chapters until now. I hope you all have a lovely day! :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where we left off.
> 
> Time passed quickly and suddenly an entire month had passed when I heard a knock on the front door. Sakumo opened it to reveal a woman with long red hair. I promptly froze.

The beautiful lady with long red hair stepped into the hallway of the Hatake compound and took of her shoes. Her red hair reached past her lover back. She was old and looked dignified. She moved with grace. She walked over to me, knelt down to meet my eyes and with a kind voice she said, “Hi Sen-chan! I am Uzumaki Misato. I knew your parents. Especially your dad as he was my nephew.”.

My eyes widened at this. Did I actually have family left in this new world? Tears started to fill my eyes, but I managed to keep them from falling. I looked over to Sakumo for reassurance and to see if this was real. He gave a short nod with a kind smile. I took a few careful steps forward towards Misato. I looked up to her beautiful blue eyes. They were filled with sadness. I asked her with my small voice cracking, “Are you really my family? Does this mean that I’m not alone anymore?”.

Misato threw her arms around my small body and lifted me up in her warm embrace. I hugged her back. She said, “My poor little Sen-chan! I’m sorry! I am sorry for everything that has happened to you. I am sorry that your parents are no longer with us. I’m sorry you had to go through that. But no, my little forest fairy, you are not alone!”.

I could no longer control my tears and they flowed freely, and I hugged her as tightly as I could with my small body. Misato continued, “I am so sorry that your parents are no longer with us, but I am so glad that you are safe here in Konoha with me!”.

Kakashi had come down the stairs when he heard all the commotion. He came to a stop beside his father. I responded to Misato, “I am so happy that I’m no longer alone! It was Sakumo-san that saved me and brought me to Konoha. He and Kakashi have been taking care of me and helping me so much! I do not know what I would have done without them!”.

Misato put me down and turned toward Sakumo and Kakashi. The elegant Uzumaki bowed deeply and said “I thank the Hatake Clan from the bottom of my heart. You have saved Uzumaki Sen, my nephews daughter. With the current state of the Uzumaki clan they are few of us left after the fall of Uzu. We may have lost a lot of our family members and friends, but our honour and traditions did not go down with our village. It will stay with us as long we are still alive. You have saved Sen-chans life, the life of one of our few remaining family members, and for that we are forever grateful.”.

Sakumo looked embarrassed and a little bit uncomfortable and said “Please rise Uzumaki-sama. I only did what was right. I would have to hope that every Konoha shinobi would have done the same. I could only hope that if my son Kakashi ever were in the same situation someone would help him.”.

Misato Uzumaki rose from her deep bow and said, “Stop with the Uzumaki-sama! Just call me Misato! The Uzumaki clan do not forget their depts. You have not only saved our precious Sen-chan but also made her comfortable during the time she had to spend in Konoha without her remaining family as we were away on a mission. Sakumo-san you know as well as I do that you have gone above and beyond than was expected from Konoha shinobi”.

Misato turned to me and asked with a smile, “Sen-chan, my darling fairy, I can sense emotions and I feel that you are exceptionally attached to both Sakumo-san and Kakashi-chan. Did they treat you as well as I think they did?”. 

I responded with a wide teary smile, “Yes, Sakumo-san saved my life! Sakumo-san and Kakashi-kun have taken good care of me. They helped me with my nightmares, and they have been so kind. I don’t want to lose them too. They have helped me so much! They are the reason I can smile again!”.

Miasto’s smile widen during my explanation and said, “Listen boys! You did a great job of taking care of Sen-chan! From this point on our clans will be close. You can come to us with whatever you need ,everything from babysitting to seals and everything in between. When you have made so good friends and taken care of Sen-chan so well we would not want to stop a good thing right Sakumo-san.”.

Sakumo responded with a smile, “You praise us to much Misato-san. But when you put it like that, I can only agree. We would miss her too much if we didn’t get to see her often. Sen-chan is not the only one who has grown attached. Both Kakashi-chan and I adore her. She is Kakashi-chans first friend after all.”.

He ruffled Kakashi’s hair before he continued,” I, as the head of the Hatake clan, thank you for your kind words, but I must insist that you stop with all this talk about dept. I would appreciate it if our clans were closer. Unfortunately, our clan is in a similar situation as yours. The war har clamed too many lives of our family and Kakashi-chan and I are the only ones left of the Hatake clan. I graciously accept your offer to our clan. The Hatake clan are influenced by our summons and have traditions of seeing family as pack. You do not have to be a blood relative to be seen as pack. We have a saying in our family that, the lone wolf dies but the pack survives.”.

Sakumo pulled Kakashi closer to him, “We Hatake are still a pack even if we, just as you, have lost way too many kin. It is difficult to be both a Jonin of Konoha and a good single father. I believe that we will be stronger in a bigger pack. I offer the same to your clan. We will do our best to help when we can. Let us just be friends and forget about the dept you keep talking about Misato-san!”.

Misato smiled and said, “If you insist Sakumo-san. I look forward to it. Please don’t be shy about coming to us, with you saving and caring for Sen-chan we are long past that.”. She turned to me and said “See Sen-chan you will not loose Sakumo-san and Kakashi-chan. You do not have to be afraid because they will remain in your life.”.

I was relived! I would have been so sad if I would not be able to see them again. They had helped me so much and showed so much kindness that I have grown overly attached to them both.

Misato continued, “Well then, now that has been handled, I believe that it is time to go to your new home and meet your cousin. She is very excited to meet you!”.

I was shocked and exclaimed, “I have a cousin as well?”.  
Misato continued, “Yes you do Sen-chan, and it is high time to head home before she tries to track us down. Say goodbye to Sakumo-san and Kakashi-chan for now. You will meet them soon again.”.

I ran over to Sakumo and Kakashi and hugged them one after the other and thanking them for all that they had done for me. I promised to see them soon. Then I followed Misato out the Hatake compound. We walked hand in hand to my new home. I was extremely excited to meet my new cousin. Maybe with a bit of luck this life would work out okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! :) I hope that you liked it!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Misato brought me to a gate in front of an enclosed compound of a few houses. She touched the gate with her hand, and it became unlocked. We walked thru the gate and closed it. She stopped and said, “Sen-chan give me your hand so that I can key you into the seal.”.

I gave her my hand after she did something to the seal. She put my hand on the seal and it light up. Misato continued with a smile, “There we go. Now you have access too the Uzumaki compound. We have a strong barrier seal around the compound to protect us. You just need to touch your hand on this gate, and it will open and let you in. It works like a key, but much better and safer, and best of all you will not ever lose it.”.  
I responded excited with a big grin, “That is so cool! Thank you, Misato-san.”.

Misato bent down to my level ruffling my deep red hair and said “We are family Sen-chan! Just call me Misa-baachan, you are my brother’s niece after all.”.

My smile widened as I tried out the name, “Misa-baachan, I love it!”.

Misato smiled and said, “Much better! Let’s go and meet your cousin!”.

I was a bit nervus. What would I do if my cousin didn’t like me? I could not linger on my negative thoughts as we almost immediately were in front of the house. Misa-baachan led me thru the front door of a beautiful house. She called out, “We are home!”.

Quick steps where heard from the second floor coming towards the stairs. The first thing I saw was a red blur flying down the stairs and coming to a stop just in front of me. I looked up to see a girl with beautiful violet eyes and the same shade of ruby coloured hair as mine. She looked about 10 years old and had short pale-yellow kimono dress on with black leggings. Her face shape was round, and she still had some baby fat on her face. She had bangs that framed her cute face. Suddenly I was tackled into a big hug. The girl who had me in a tight grip said, “I always wanted a little sister you know!”.

It seemed that my previous worries were unfounded. When she let me go from her warm embrace, she put her pale hands on my shoulder and said while looking into my green-blue eyes, “Hi! My name is Kushina Uzumaki and from now on you are my little sister! Call me Kushina-neechan from now on! I’m going to be the best big sister ever! Believe it!”.

I gave Kushina a big smile. All my fears were completely unnecessary. I smiled and told her, “Hi! I am Sen Uzumaki! I am going to do my best to be the best little sister I can be Kushina-neechan!”. 

Misa-baachan just looked down on us fondly before saying, “Kushina-chan can you show Sen-chan around the house while I cook us some lunch. Then we need to go out shopping for some clothes and other necessities for Sen-chan. I only brought her here with the clothes she has on. That is something we must fix right away!”. 

She answered while she took a hold of my smaller hand into her bigger, “Sure Misa-baachan! Come on Sen-Chan! Let’s go!”. She proceeded to drag me around the house. She showed me my bedroom that was beside hers and down the hall from Misa-baachan’s. It was nice. The walls were painted a light violet and it had a big window and a bed. She showed me the rest of the house and explained everything enthusiastically before dragging me back too the kitchen where Misa-baachan were finishing making onigiri for lunch.  
The onigiri were delicious I loved the one filled with salmon. In my old life we usually ate sandwiches with mom or grandmas homemade delicious jam made of fruit and berries from their garden. It seamed that onigiri was this worlds equivalent to sandwiches. It was fast, delicious and filling. 

After a quick lunch we set out to do some shopping. I was walking between Misa-baachan and Kushina-neechan holding one of their hands each. Kushina talked nonstop explaining almost everything we saw as we walked by. That’s how I found out the best dessert place, the most popular playground and the best barbeque place in the village. She also pointed out important places in the village like the Hokage tower, the ninja academy she went to and the Police house. 

After a while we reached the first clothing store Misa-baachan was taking us too. She picked out a variety of clothes enough to fill a wardrobe with the necessities. Misa-baachan allowed me to pick some colours of the clothing items. In my previous life I loved colour and that had not changed. Kushina helped too. We also bought some necessary toiletries. 

Instead of carrying all the recently purchased the clothes around. Misa-baachan took a scroll and sealed the shopping bags into it. Leaving our hands free. All this sealing stuff was so cool!

Time passed and when we had finished all our errands Kushina insisted that we go to her favourite ramen shop for dinner. Misa-baachan relented after a while. The place was called Ichiraku ramen. The smell coming from the small shop was alluring. 

The owner was a kind young man with a bright smile who welcomed us warmly. It seamed that Kushina used to eat here a lot. There were bar stools around the small shop, and you could see how they prepared everything. I had to use a pillow on my bar stool so that I could reach the bar table the food was served on. I was seated between Misa-baachan and Kushina-neechan.  
Kushina recommended the miso ramen with pork and I instantly understood why she loved the place after taking my first bite. The broth had a deep umami flavour and the pork melted in your mouth. The noodles were cooked to aldente and springy and chewy. Everything combined made it delicious. Kushina was pleased that both me and Misa-baachan loved it. Misa-baachan promised us that we could go again.

I was so stuffed after eating the delicious dinner I got kind of a food coma. I was tired after a long day when I met two of my relatives and moved out of my temporary home with the Hatake family. I missed them but I had a feeling that I was going to fit in well with my new family. Misa-baachan promised that I would not lose them. I trusted her. When Kushina noticed that I was exhausted and dragging my feet she offered to carry me home on her back. Her back was big and warm. I was lulled to sleep to the sound of her steady steps taking me to my new home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment! I hope you all have a nice day!


End file.
